


Copy that

by Ecchikara



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bipper, Dippercest, Drabble, Dry Humping, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP, along with the characters there should be Tyrone but i didn't include him, how the heck do i tag a clone of Dipper possessed by Bill, selfcest, since he doesn't actually play a role in this besides getting possessed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2791640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecchikara/pseuds/Ecchikara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having a relationship with a demon is pretty hard in itself, but when the obvious craving for contact shows up... Let's say one has to be creative.<br/>-<br/>In which there is a certain copier involved and Bill needs to brush up his human mating knowledge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Copy that

"I'm not sure I like this idea..."

Dipper mumbles looking at his feet. Having a relationship with a demon is pretty hard in itself, but when the obvious craving for contact, intimate and physical, shows up... Let's say one has to be creative.

"I'm listening, but I'm not hearing any other ideas coming out that pretty mouth of yours!"

Bill was cupping his tiny hand on a nonexistent ear, and the human couldn't help but shoot him an annoyed look, but ultimately lying down on the copier none the less: even if he hates to admit it, the demon is right, it's the least disturbing option anyway. It's almost intimate, pushing that button, but in a moment it's already over and the machine is violently printing. For a second there Dipper hopes it won't work, it's scary in its own weird way to do stuff with a body exactly like his own given he has a twin sister and all... But as long as he doesn't think about it too much, everything is cool. Plus, he's doing this for Bill, and he's so excited about this, so excited in fact that he leaves no time for explanations to "Tyrone"... He just forces his way in and is now stretching his arms with a certain curiosity over the possibly familiar-but-not-quite sensation. He must've found some loophole around the fact that it's technically not a human, or so Dipper likes to think, but seeing that toothy grin makes him feel better about the whole thing.

"Whoah I forgot how short you are!"

 _Shut up, you are literally a triangle_ , he would've replied if only Tyrone... Bill... Bipper... Whatever would stop trying to climb up the copier and possibly manage to hurt himself in the process, and the first reaction to this view is of the fight or flight kind.

"Hey hey hey hands off! At least let me get dow-"

Too late, Bill caught the neckline of his shirt and tugged him close already, plastering on his lips a kiss made of teeth and grins. It doesn't take long to melt in that gesture, and it's great having a mouth to kiss, a body to cling to, and it looks like the demon thinks so too, judging by the frenzy of his hands on him. Slowly, carefully, Dipper guides himself off the machine, lest it breaks, to be at his same level. To kiss him better, to touch him better, to feel... Feel that strange idea coming true and not in an entirely unpleasant way.

The jacket is the first victim, falling to the floor with only a whisper, and then with the shirt the cap gets caught in the neckline and flies off along. Normally he'd feel explosed, but not this time. It IS awfully embarrassing, but he understand how Bill is completely swept off his feet from the sensory overload of "his" "new" body. In between kisses, the human is smiling along. As long as he doesn't think too much that he's touching himself, it works. It's Bill. He can touch him, and kiss him, and feel his breath and sometimes that is enough. Still, when his-not-his fingers come to play along the rim of his pants, he takes a step back.

"Wait... here?"

"Would you rather go upstairs with Shooting Star to let her watch?"

Fine. Seems like Bill didn't lose his sass even in the heat of the moment. He lets the demon drag him down on the floor of the dusty back room, the only thing separating them from getting a kneeful of splinters being the sheet that had been covering the copier, and Bill is right over him, yellow eyes full of curiosity as he showers the human in kisses... And more kisses... Strange, Dipper had often imagined this moment, and he always pictured him going right for it without hesitation, he even feared they would end up taking things too hastily and... Something feels off.

"Is everything okay?"

He whispers between those lips that are and aren't his own.

"Just peachy!"

Dipper masks a smile with an unconvincing grimace.

"Say... when was the last time you did... well... this?"

Bill's head falls heavily atop the boy's bare chest. For a second there, he has trouble understanding the implications.

"Uh-Oh."

Dipper whispers circling the other's waist, nuzzling the crane of his neck. It looks like he'll need to overcome shyness for this one and take the matters in his own hands... okay, deep breath, it's not that hard. It's not that hard.

It's an awkward position for this kind of situation, but he doesn't want to embarrass Bill further or make him feel like he's not in control so he settles to make it work somehow. There was a playful rivalry between them, sure, but teasing him on that would be taking it too far. His legs splay apart as he arches his lower back towards the other's groin, rubbing against him, and places chaste kisses on his neck, trailing his hands on the other's back to reveal some skin. The demon seems to respond to that, pressing back and moving with him, soon recognizing what causes pleasure. In a way it was unreal, having seen Bill so vulnerable, and yet there he is, face buried in his shoulder, slowly starting to take control again. His hands roam onto his body, settling on the zipper of his pants to open them despite the clumsiness of disuse, and opens up his own to match.

Things are starting to get heated, and Dipper feels a little less uncomfortable, a bit less intimidated about touching a being of pure energy incapsulated in a semi-human vessel. Instead, Bill seem to be the more sensitive of the two this time, possibly overwhelmed by the experience of an actual human body and its completely different sensibility if compared to the mindscape shape he had kept for... who knows how long...

"Dipper..."

His voice is low and husky, whispered into his ear as he explores the secrets and crevices of Dipper’s body, and the human lets him, showing no fear of sighing and moaning and breathing out encouragements to assure him that yes, everything was going great. Slowly, Bill is starting to unwind as well, palming the clothed lenght and exploring the outer shape before reaching for the elastic band and uncovering the secret. For this time, he seems uninterested in his own pleasure, and the boy doesn't press the matter, preferring to let him do and whisper his name as the best shivers he ever experienced since he came to gravity falls make their way down his back. Biting his lip he dares a glance towards the demon, but soon enough his eyes roll back in bliss and his voice raises, completely inebriated by the movements of his lover's hands and those kisses that fall on his skin like confetti, rolling on his chest and clavicles and navel... covering every inch of his boiling skin.

Each pump of his hand sends his whole system crazy, and he starts to rock his hips in time, gasping and clutching at his double's shirt in a vague attempt to steady his unresting limbs into place. His whole body arches up needingly, shoulders and feet leveraging against the floor to press up and ask for more, his hands digging in the other's neck and cheeks driving his face closer to lock lips, breathing out in between kisses. He is almost feeling his thoughts bid farewell to his mind, leaving only lust and need in their place, and he doesn't fight it, unwilling to hold back. The boy clenches his jaw, clutching Bill close as he spasms and comes and his hand shakily reach down.

"S-Stop... ah-"

His voice hitches at another, slower, pump from his partner. Not entirely unpleasant, but he's too sensitive right now to go on and thankfully Bill seems to understand, maybe remember, as his eyes widen. He eases his grip, and Dipper slumps down onto the floor, a layer of sweat beading on his forehead that the demon kisses before settling to his side. Dipper wouldn't have imagined, not even in his wildest dreams, that he would end up like this. Still, that is somehow too part of Gravity Falls... Part of them. He lazily spies the other with half lidded eyes, and for a second there he swore he saw him hide a smile.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had a completely different idea at first, but still.  
> If I get the occasion I would love to write some Tyrone/Dipper, who wants some selfcest?  
> By the by, feel free to prompt me!  
> 


End file.
